The new Servent
by xxCandyApples
Summary: Sir Danny Fenton finds a teenage girl in the middle of the field on night, and knows that something is up, so taking her back to his castle, she is made to be a servant to everyone. But is that what she is truely ment to be? And who is Princess Samantha?
1. The Escape

"Samantha!"

Samantha, or Sam, moaned as she tried to sit up in bed after a hard night of sleep. She rubbed her hands around her eyes, trying to wake herself up, but haveing no luck doing so and simply collapsing back onto the bed and closing her eyes sleepily.

"Samantha!"

This time, the call of her name was louder and had a tone to it. Sam tried once again, but only collapsed once again and closed her eyes, placing a pillow over her head and trying to go back to sleep, for at least ten minutes. But, she knew in about ten seconds her mom would open the door and shake her repeatedly until Sam sat up in her bed and look at her mother with the same tired look she always gives her. Then, she heared the door open and footsteps from her mother emerged into the dark room. Her mother began to she her body until Sam shifted over to the other side of the bed and continued to try and sleep. Or at least try to sleep, where her mother shook her more viciously and started to repeat her name, louder and louder each time, until when Sam sat up straight in her bed and gave her mother the same tired look she always did.

"Finally, your awake." Her mother mumbled as she smiled at her daughter happily. "Please get dressed and come down stairs as soon as possible."

Sam blinked. "Then where to?"

"The dinning hall."

And with that, her mother left the room and left Sam to get up out of bed and get dressed. Surely enough, Sam stumbled from her bed and got her balance, then turned to her closet, where she opened up slowly, and tiredly, removing the plain, boring dress that she had to wear on Sundays, the same old baby blue dress that poofed out after it past her waist. As soon as she put on her dress she made her way to the mirror, to arrange her hair, which she just left down, after brushing it for about two minutes.

Sam left her room in no hurry, mostly because she did not want to spend time with her family, especially her father. But, she knew she always had to be by his side. Entering the dinning room, she looked around the room, seeing that at least everyone was talking to someone, she almost felt alone. But, she often didn't care if she felt alone at this time of her life. Sam was a fifteen year old teenage girl with raven black hair and mysterious violet eyes. She kept every little thing to herself and never really talked to anyone at the castle other then her one friend, who was often not there alot. But other then that, she kept to herself.

"Ah! Samantha!" Said a booming, loud voice in front of her, looking up, she looked at her father, or, if she needed to be royal, the king of Elgardina.

"Yes father?" She almost hissed as she looked at him, resisting the urge to walk away from him. Sam had a very rough past with her father, that only her and the king knew about, he had abused one to many times, just so she would do the right thing, he said it was for her own good, but she didn't believe him.

He looked down on her, seeing that she didn't paint yet another dress black yet. "Tonight we will meet a king from another country, I suppose that you wont mention _**anything**_ about the rough times in our past, we are trying to make a treaty."

Sam thought about, the last time she messed up, it was another hard hit towards her face and she had to tell everyone she was accidentally hit in the face by a solider walking by her, _(who was always so careful walking by her, always asking her if she needed anything)_ and if she lied, it was the whip. "Yes father."

"I'm glad to see that you understand." He said as he walked off, Sam turned around and looked at one of the soldier's walking by, he turned his head at her, then he nodded at her and walked off. Sam sighed loudly and walked off, but wasn't aloud out of the dinning room, because she hadn't eaten anything yet.

* * *

"And this is my one, and only daugther," The king of Elgardina paused, for the dramatic effect as Sam stood up slowly, bowing at the other king. "Samantha." Sam felt the king look at her, with his dark, long, deep stare, she didn't know whether he was the good guys or the bad guys. But she didn't say anything, knowing that if she did, she would be punished by her father. She sat down slowly and glanced at her mother who had a stern look on her face, which was often unusual for her.

It wasn't long until her father and the other king had finished their conversation and they had let everyone great each other. The other king looked at Sam for a full minute, observing her before talking to her calmly. "So Samantha," He said, slowly, as if she wasn't listening. "How old are you?"

Sam looked up at him. "Fifteen." She said, then blinked. "Why must you ask sir?"

"I'm just asking dear," He responded. "But, from the look in your eyes, something is up, and its driving me crazy."

"I have no idea what you are talking about sir," Sam responded, trying to use her best manners.

He raised a eyebrow. "You don't?" He frowned. "But you do, your father just won't let you tell me, don't get me wrong."

"Sir.. I.." Sam tried to reason him, but she got nowhere with that as he approached her dad madly. Sam gulped, she was so in it from her father later that night, and she didn't even say anything to that king either. She watched them talk, and after the other king was done talking, her father sent her a deathly glare her way, warning her, 'your in for it'.

Sam really wished he didn't talk to her now, but, he was the first person ever to read her throughout her eyes, which she almost found weired.

* * *

"Dad!" Sam gasped as she clenched her arm with a painful expression. "Please! I didn't say anything!"

"Did you?" He boomed, and with a flick of his wrist, the whip slammed so fast against her back, that it left a mark so deep on her back, that she had to colasp on the floor and struggle for air. "Is the only way you can learn?"

"This is the only way you teach me-" Sam just regretted those words, and another hard whack was pelted against her back and she again struggled for air. "Please," She pleased with mercy. "please, stop!"

"Stop what?" He hissed. "Your lesson?"

**WHACK!**

Sam let a tear escape her eyes as she managed to stand up and look at her father slowly, who had let go of the whip and was glaring at her madly, more angrier then ever before. "It hurts! Please! Stop!"

He wasn't exactly in the mood to stop, so he trusted his arm at her and punched her hardly. Sam knew, and he also knew, that was going to become a bruise.

She struggled to look up at him, and with the most pleading eyes she could give, she yelled at the top of her lungs. "Please!"

"Please what?" He asked picking her up with one hand. "Stop this? Stop this because you told the king about what happened a while ago?! We didn't make the treaty!"

Sam looked at her father tiredly. "I.. didn't say anything.." She mumbled. She was feeling weak, and she knew that there was more pain to come, even if she did tell the truth. "I'm telling the truth!"

"Lies!" He yelled as he dropped her and she landed on the ground limply. "Lies! All lies!"

"Dad!" She tried to reason him, once again. "I didn't do anything."

He gave her a mad look and whipped the whip at her one last time, then walked out of her room. Sam struggled for a breath of air as she looked around her room. She decided it was time.

* * *

Sam stood in the bathroom with a pair of siccors in her hand, it was late night and she could barely see herself in the reflection. She felt hurt and ill. She knew she had to stay Strong, or find something to make her strong, but whatever she thought, it wouldn't work out and she felt herself bringing the siccors closer to her hair as she knew her hands her opening up to be ready to cut her hair.

The long, flowing raven black hair.

And with a snip, part of the hair was gone, and it couldn't replace it now. So she continued to cut off the rest of it, but it wasn't going to be all gone, it was going to be at her shoulders other then nearly at her but like it was before. And as soon as she knew that the hair was cut off, she cut part of her bangs as well. Forcing herself to walkout of the bathroom she made her way into her bedroom and looked around the room. She couldn't dare leave the castle in the clothes she was wearing now, she had to wear something a little more... torn up and rugged looking.

She was lucky she actually had something like that as she put on the olden ragged clothes onto her body. She knew that she had to leave everything behind other then herself, but she wanted to stay and wait to leave until she didn't hurt so much, or wasn't so sick. For her escape plan, she made her way out onto the balcony,looking down, she knew it wasn't that far of a drop, so she ran back inside and tide up anything she could into a rope and tied one end to the rail of the balcony and the other end she threw it over the edge.

As soon as she was of the ground, she had to begin running as fast as she could, even though it hurt her so much and she could colasp any second, she still had to run. And so, for hours she ran, until she was slowing down, and she felt like she wasn't going to make it, she felt so ill, so tired, so hurt. _Maybe just one second against this tree wont hurt..._

But she though wrong, as soon as she rested against the tree, she felt her body ache more, and was feeling so sick that she couldn't see five feet in front of her. She felt her body slid down the tree and she landed on the ground quietly, and she couldn't help it as she felt so weak, that only closing her eyes for a couple seconds, made her pass out on the spot.

* * *

"Sir Danny!" The King of Konda yelled, hoping that the young warrior would enter the room at once, and like always, he did. The fifteen year old teenage boy with jet black hair and cold blue eyes walked into the room with his helmet off, he then bowed at the king.

"Yes sir?" He asked in a mannered tone.

The king stood up from his chair and walked up towards Sir Danny, and looked down upon him. "I have a mission for you lad."

Danny looked up at him with a confused look. "And what is it sir?"

The king turned around and looked at the wall before him. "Go out into the field and find anything that was left from the battle."

Danny nodded. "Yes sir." And with thus said, he stood up and made his way out of the trown room and looked past the gate that protected the castle from any intruders that were attacking. Danny silently put on his silver helmet and shouted at the gate keeper to open the gate, then left the castle grounds to go on duty.

Danny was not to fond of his duty he was given, but he knew if he didn't do what he was told, it was off with his head, and he did not want that to happen to him. Danny gazed at the field tiredly, he did not want to be out in a middle of the field at nearly midnight, mostly because he was so tired he could fall asleep on the spot.

But he prevented sleep from coming to him.

But instead, he walked around the whole entire field, in search of evidence, but found no luck other then a couple dead bodies that haven't been picked up yet. But, something did catch his eye, one tree, in the middle of the field. _Must have not burned down during the fight, it might contain evadence._

Danny walked over to the tree, but the closer he got, he could see a figure resting among the tree. So, knowing that it could be the enemy he pulled out his sword that he was carrying with him and slowly and quietly approached the tree with ease. When he got to the tree, the figure was limp and weak, and, not even awake. The figure was a shape of a teenage female with raven black hair. Danny was shocked and placed his sword in it's sealth as he raced towards the unknown teenage female. When he was close enough to see what she truly looked like, she looked ill, and not just a normal kind ill, an serious kind of ill.

Danny hesitated, he thought for a minute. _This could be a trap that the other country is leaving. But why in the world would they leave a teenage girl who is ill? Are they trying to kill her or something?_ Danny did _not_like death, it bothered him and hurt him in the inside. Death came upon his parents when he was four years old, and he was left at the castle to live, and he was lucky that he wasn't made into a servant.

Danny looked back at the girl. _But, she is so pretty, why would they leave her here?_Danny blushed among himself, he just called the girl he didn't even know, pretty. But, she was pretty. Danny put the back of his hand against her forehead to see if she had a temperature or something. He pulled his hand back quickly afterwords. She was burning up.

Danny picked up the girl carefully and turned towards the direction of the castle where he had came from. "Its OK, I got you."


	2. And you are?

Danny was extremly lucky that the girl he was carying was so light, or he would have been probably stuck dragging her into the castle grounds. He was greeted by the gate keeper who said hello, and opened the gate for him, then closed the gate as soon as he entered.

Danny then walked inside the castle and tried to look for the king, which wasn't found in his normal place. "Sir?" The only response he heared was his own echo. A little nervous, Danny walked out of the room and towards the dinning hall. It was where the king usually spent his time other then his trown room. Danny saw a figure at the other side of the dinning hall and made his way towards the figure. As Danny held the girl she almost looked dead in his arms, which sorta scared the teenage boy. "Sir."

The king turned to look at Danny. "Ah, Sir Danny, where's the-" He saw the teenage girl that Danny was holding in his arms so carefully. "Who's this? Was she left from the battle?"

"I.." Danny said slowly, looking down at her. "I don't know, I found her out in the field, but she has a wicked fever going on right now sir." Danny looked at the king. "I don't get why she would be put at war either."

The king exaimed her quickly before nodding slowly. "Take her to the infirmary," He ordered and Danny nodded and walked off with her.

Danny couldn't stop staring at her. He didn't get why someone would leave a girl so sick in a middle of a field in the middle of the night, expessially after a battle had happen on that same field. Danny looked at the nurse, holding up the girl to her, watching the nurse exaimine her as the same as the king did. And after the nurse was done, she took the girl from Danny's arms and layed her down on a bed to rest on.

"Where did you find her Sir Danny?" The nurse asked calmly, glancing at Danny.

Danny shifted his feet. "In the field, by the last standing tree, why must you ask?"

The nurse shrugged. "It could explain her fever," She said as she turned to look at Danny. "Do you think she could have been left there?"

"Thats what I was thinking, but why would they leave a girl like her there?"

The nurse shrugged and turned to the girl. "Don't ask me, I'm just a nurse."

Danny looked at the teenage girl, he could tell small breaths were coming from her and from the looks of it, she was beaten up from somebody. She had many cuts on her arms, and one small one on her face. Danny looked down to her feet, and he only saw a couple cuts on her leg. "I think she was abused."

"Huh?" The nurse asked as she looked at Danny.

Danny looked at the nurse. "These don't look like nautural wounds, some one had to do this to her."

The nurse sighed. "We don't see many abused people these days, and when we do, it's such a sad sight."

Danny nodded. "Do you think she'll be ok?"

"Why do you care so much about her sir?" The nurse asked. "Do you like her or something?"

"What?!" Danny asked, feeling the blush grow on his face. "No!"

The nurse giggled. "Right," She said and stood up. "She should be good for now, but tell me if she wakes up please."

"Yes Mam." Danny said as he looked at the girl silently, before sitting down in the chair and waiting for the girl to wake up.

* * *

When Sam opened her eyes, she couldn't even sit up, or even try to change her position that she was laying it, because her back hurt so bad. She moaned, she still felt sick and she couldn't do anything. And better yet, she had no idea where in the world she was. She moved her hand to see it, but it bumped agaisnt something hairy like and she tried to see what it was.

The 'hairy' thing was someone's hair that seemed to have fallen asleep next to her. The hair color was jet black, and it was smooth, but wild hair. Sam moaned again and tried to see where she was, but her neck wouldn't let her do so and she remained in the same postition.

So, boredly, she began to poke at the black haired person who was sleeping silently to themsleves. The person had began to use different movements, most likely indacating that they were awake. The person made their way to a sitting postition. Sam stared hard at the sight.

He wasn't just anyone. He was a teenage knight with jet black hair, cold blue eyes, and the cutest face she had ever seen in her whole life. She felt her face warm up at the sight of him, she couldn't resist him.

"You woke up!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Huh?" Sam replied as she looked at him dully. "Where am I?"

"Your in the country called Forfetta." He said more calmly this time, smiling at her lightly and kindly.

Sam made a puzzled face, she had never heared of this country before. "Who are you?"

He chuckled. "I am Sir Danny Fenton, but you can call me Danny." He said, then gave her a confused look. "Whats your name?"

Sam froze for a second, the thought about that people must know about her leaving her country must have reach this place already, so she knew telling him her true name would be bad. "I'm Sam."

"No last name?" He asked her.

Sam smiled, or at least tried to. "Thats a secret."

Danny smiled back at her. "I was scared when I found you out in the middle of the field-"

"You found me?" Sam asked, a little shocked.

"Um, yes, is there a problem with that?" Danny asked. "You are lucky, you could have died out there."

Sam felt light headed, and she looked at him. "Danny?"

"Yes Sam?" Danny asked as he began to stand up.

Sam knew she had to tell at least someone, and he was being rather kind to her. "Can you come here?"

Danny looked at her puzzled but still walked over to her. "Yeah?"

Sam gained her confindence. "Can you flip me over? So I can lay on my stomach, my back hurts."

"Okay.." Danny said as he picked up her light and turned her over and layed her down on her stomach. "Feel any better?"

"Sorta." Sam mumbled to herself.

Danny now didn't want to leave her alone on her own, she looked weak and hopeless. "Why does you back hurt?"

"I dunno."

Danny then began to think to himself, she did have bruises and cuts all over her body, so wouldn't she have some on her back as well. "Do you mind if I check on your back?"

"Huh?" She asked slowly and tiredly. "Yeah what ever,"

Making sure that no one was around first, Danny then lifted up the torn up shirt that she wore. He found, many scars, and all of them looked that she had just got them. They were almost in the form of a whip, which he had heard, was supposed to hurt alot. "What?!"

Sam groaned loudly. "I can explain."

"No need to," Danny said as he pulled her shirt back down and rolled her back, so she was laying on her back once again. "You were abused weren't you?"

Sam looked at him with a stern look. "Why does it matter to you?"

* * *

"Sir!" Danny called as he walked into the trown room with Sam, who did not want to be there at that exact moment, she'd rather be sleeping. Like she had been doing for the last three days. Danny looked at Sam and smiled at her lightly. "Sir?"

"Ah yes," The king said loudly. "What is it Sir Danny?"

"Sir," Danny said as he bowed down to his king, and not even ten seconds later, Sam was bowing too. "The girl is fine now, this is her." Danny motioned for Sam to stand up, she did so and looked at the king with pleading eyes.

The king studied her quietly. "I've never seen such violet eyes before, there.. mysterious." Sam remained silent as the king continued to talk to her. "How did you end up in the field?"

"I was left there sir," Sam replied.

"Why?"

Sam looked down at her feet, she knew lying was bad, but it was the only way she could stay, or at least try to let the king let her stay. "My parents had to leave me because they were dieing sir."

"I see," He said slowly. "What is your name dear?"

"Sam."

"Last name dear." He said sternly.

Sam paused, trying to think of a last name. "Nosam." Sure the last name wasn't cleaver, it was her original last name spelled backwards, but it would have to do.

"So your name is Sam Nosam?" The king asked.

Sam nodded. "Yes sir."

Danny stood up. "Sir, I must warn you, she is still weak."

The king glanced at Danny. "She has to do something." Sam gulped and glanced at Danny, then looked back at the king.

"I can be a maid, or a servant."

Both Danny and the King stared in disbelief at her. "No one has ever offered to be that!" The king said loudly. "You must be brave, because thats what your doing! Both of them!"

"Yes sir!" Sam nodded, glanceing at Danny once again, then looking at the king once again. She reisisted the smile that wanted to come upon her face as she filled up with joy. "I'll do my best sir."

"You'd better."

* * *

So the next morning, at dawn's peak, Sam awoke in the attic and tiredly stood up from her so called bed. She was now living a whole different life then she had just four days ago. Sam made her way out of her so called room, which was just a attic, and made her way to start cleaning, which she had to brag about, she was pretty good at it.

But Sam had never seen such a dirty dinning hall. It was filled with uneaten food in it and the whole table was a mess, she didn't know that people could be so messy, such slob like. Then she woundered to herself if she was like that, but she didn't dared think about it again. She noticed that the other maids/servants had walked into the room and had also began cleaning.

When the dinning hall was cleaned, another maid accidently bumped into her and caused the two of them to fall to the ground. The maid stood up quickly and gave her hand to help Sam up. "I am so sorry!" She said as she helped Sam up. "My names Jazz, whats yours?"

"I'm Sam."

"So you must be the new girl huh?" Jazz asked as she walked out of the dinning hall with Sam.

"Yeah," Sam said slowly, looking at Jazz. "I'm lucky the king didn't kick me out."

"He's not mean like other kings." Jazz comented. "I've heared the king of Elgardina is mean, weired huh?"

Sam nodded, and felt a twinge of guilt. "Y- yeah."

* * *

"Come on Sam!" Danny called as he dragged her outside. "It's ok! I promise I wont tell anyone!"

Sam looked upon Danny, he was surely dragging her outside into the dark night in his silver armor which he seemed to wear everyday. "Okay.."

Danny made sure that they were far enough way from the castle before they went into a walking pace, he looked at Sam. "Isn't this nice? Just the two of us?"

Sam gave him a half smile. "Yeah," Sam replied and looked down at her feet. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away," Danny said to her, looking up breifly at the sky as he continued to walk with her.

Sam stopped walking and looked at him. "Why do you care about me?"

He stopped walking. He remained looking at the sky. "I.. don't know, youre just one of the few people I can get along with in this country."

Sam felt bad for asking the question. "Danny?"

He still looked at the stars, Sam thought that he was mad at her. "What?"

Sam shuffled her feet. "Have you ever heared about Danny Phantom?"

Danny turned to look at her. "Yeah, I've met him a couple times."

"What does he look like?" Sam asked, she wasn't trying to make him jelous, if Danny was of course.

Danny smiled at her. "He has snow white hair and glowing green eyes."

Sam stared at the sky. "I've never really looked at the sky before, is it always so pretty?"

"Yeah." Danny said, looking at her and walked over to her. "But we should get going now, before anyone comes out here and catches us."

"Okay!" Sam said fastly as he grabbed her hand and began to run once again.


	3. The Battle

Danny looked left to right before exhaling and feeling himself change into his alto ego so quickly. He then flew off to go find the ghost that had made a shiver go down his back and exhale a cold breath. Danny found the ghost resting upon a tree.

"Ah, Danny Phantom, long time no see."

Danny narrow his eyes at the ghost. "You."

"What? No name now?" The ghost asked Danny meanly, flying up to him and smirked at him. "Young boy, I see the weakness, I see your fears."

Danny shot an ecto plasm at him and growled. "Get away from here Vlad, and never come back! You already killed my parents!"

Vlad gave him a dark look. "If you just join me, nothing will happen to the country Daniel."

"My names Danny!" Danny yelled and he shot another ecto plasm and missed him completely.

Vlad snuck up behind him and whispered in his ear. "I get it young Daniel, you like someone."

"Do not!" Danny shouted at him and turned around quickly to punch him. But Vlad was so quick, that he knocked down Danny first with a ecto ray and kicked him once Danny was on the ground. "Get away!"

Vlad smirked at him. "Until next time, Farewell Daniel."

* * *

Sam watched the knights as they practiced for the biggest battle of their lives, or for at least some of them, some might have more to come. She was nearly startled to death when one of them walked up to her and lifted up their mask to smile at her. "Hows it going?"

"Danny!" Sam said sternly. "I know its been a couple months, but you still need to train!"

"But Sammy!" Danny cried, holding her hand, going down on one knee and giving her the best puppy dog eyes he could. "I don't wanna."

Sam blushed at him, which she had been doing recently, blushing at the things he did with her. "Danny.." She mumbled to herself as she smiled at him. "Stop acting so silly and practice with the other knights."

Danny stood up and took his hand away from hers. "You need to stop worrying. Sam." He said slowly and embraced her in a hug. "But you will always be my best friend!"

Sam who was way to busy blushing about Danny hugging her, did not realize what he just said. "Seriously, go Danny, I don't want you to get in trouble!" Sam said loudly, pushing him off, but she regretted it, she was missing the warm touch he was giving her.

"But-"

"Go!" Sam nearly shouted, pointing at the other knights, she knew she wanted to be with him, but she knew that he had to train. "Please, Danny, go." She tried to look him in the eyes, but he would let her as he began to walk away.

Sam frowned, she knew she had hurt his feelings, or at least she thought.

After they were done training, it was nighttime, and she knew that she should have been in bed by this hour, but she wanted to talk to Danny badly.

But she couldn't Identify him, but there were so many knights, it was impossible for her to identify him with such ease.

* * *

The knights were lined up, and ready for battle, every single one of the knights that was able to fight. They were all ready for battle, some were going to be victorious, while some died, and while some were just lucky that they lived.

The king had been calling the last few knights and he was looking angerier then ever before, Sam had never seen him so angry, so dark. Sam had been worrying if the king was going to be nice after this battle was over, if they could end the war, it would be even better.

The last of the knights left the room, and Sam forget something that was Danny's, so she chased after the knights as fast as she could. "Where's Danny?" She asked one of the knights scared.

"He's right next to me, wh-"

"Danny!" Sam yelled as she stood in front of him, trying to look him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry!"

Danny didn't respond to her, but simply embraced her into a deep hug. He lowered his head to listen to her breathing onto the silver metal he was wearing for armor. "Sam, I need to tell you something, I might not survive."

Sam was about to say something but she was stopped when he let go of her and he continued to walking with the rest of the solders in a order fashon. Sam didn't know what to do, from the time where she first met Danny, she grown some kind of feelings towards him, and now, she couldn't help the small tear that fell down her face.

Sam then came down to a conclusion, and she was facing the facts, she had a crush on Sir Danny Fenton.

Sam turned around quickly to look at the other servants/maids, they were also stuck doing nothing, there was nothing for them to do, some wanted to fight while others wanted to do what ever, it was their once in a life time free day. Sam then looked at the door, where Danny had left her to go fight, where he might not return through.

_But.. He has to return, he's Danny._

_That doesn't mean anything does it?_

Sam gazed upon the room feeling ill once again, and this time, she had no idea why.

* * *

Danny gazed upon the battle field, he was so nervous that he felt like he could pass out on the spot, but he knew he couldn't, or else he would most likely die there. He looked out in the field and thought to himself, this was the same place where he had found Sam, the same place where he saved her life. The same tree that was the loner, like how she was the loner of all of the other people who have died on this same field.

"Dude, Danny, there coming."

Danny glanced at the person who just said that they were coming, then looked in front of him to look at he other army that was coming. He knew this army, he had faced it as Danny Phantom, It was king Masters army, one of the strongest armies in the world.

"Tucker?" Danny asked silently.

The guy who stood next to him, or responds to the name Tucker, looked at Danny. "Yeah dude?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too."

The man that was standing right in front of Danny, raised his weapon in the air and screamed at the top of his lungs. "**_ATTACK_**!"

Half startled, Danny charged with the rest of the army with great speed and hopes of winning. He pulled out his sword and started to slice it at the other army viciously, attempting to kill at least one of them. He succeeded to do so, and was knocked back by another one who had a dark look to his face. Danny charged at him and swung his sword at him fiercely, but missed badly. Danny gasped for a breath of air and turned around to look at the other solider who he was fighting.

This was indeed, the non-average solider that you usually fought. He had great speed and sword skill, but two could play at this game. So Danny, taking advantage, when no one was looking, focus his energy and his sword had a feint glowing green aura around it, then once it did, he slice the sword throughout the person's body, watching the body fall into two pieces and fall to the ground in a deadly manner.

"Danny! Dude! Help!"

Danny turned to looked at his friend Tucker who was getting double teamed, and he was losing to them. So, running as fast as he could, Danny charged at one of them and stabbed them with his sword his ease. Tucker then slice his sword at the other solider, hitting it with ease and watched that solider fall down to his last breaths of air.

Danny then sprinted off to the other side of the battle, where he asumed it would be harder and more warriors to attack. And thus, he was right, nearly being stabbed at five times, which he barely advoided, he attacked more of them.

It wasn't long before he was back to back with Tucker fighting them off with ease now, since that they were used to these solders way of attacking, they were having such an easy time against them.

Danny watched another fall to the ground and another come up to him, Danny frowned, which no one could tell he did, and began to attack the soilder with all his might. Danny was beginning to feel weak, which he never felt before unless he was Danny Phantom, but he was feeling so weak it was hard for him to lift the sword over his heard, or side to side, just to attack.

Danny felt something hit him in the side, so he turned to see what it was. Or who it was. There were many solders surrounding him, Danny groaned, he knew this wasn't going to turn out good. They all struck at Danny at once, and Danny couldn't defend himself from everyone that was attacking, so he was hit many times, taking in the pain that was made just for him. He started to feel blood leave his body and he began to feel light headed. Danny attempted to strike at one of them, but they hit his sword with their sword and knocked it out of his hands.

Danny knew one thing at that moment, he was beyond doomed.

The solders, again, all attacked him, and Danny didn't even have a way to even block one blow that was coming for him. Danny was knocked to his knees, he tried to look up but he didn't have the strength, he didn't even have the strength to turn intangble and get away from these soiders.

Danny knew he had to get help. "TUCKER!"

Danny was kicked to the ground face first, he lifted his head up but it was worthless because one of the solders stomped on his head and his head was thrusted against the ground.

Tucker, who heard Danny's call, went to go find him, but was knocked down by an attack. "I'll help you dude!" Tucker then attack at one of the soilders viciously, and had help from the rest of the army, but by the time he was saved, he was knocked out cold, and his helmet was destroyed, blood surrounded his body.

Tucker was scared. "I'll be back Danny!"

Tucker then sprinted to the castle gates, both scared and worried. He didn't even know if Danny was still alive or not. Once Tucker had reached the castle, he was screaming at the gate keeper to open the gate, and once it was opened, he sprinted into the castle and looked around for someone who knew Danny.

Tucker stared at the raven haired teenage female with mysterious violet eyes, he had seen her spending alot of time with Danny. Tucker sprinted over to her and grabbed onto her arm. "Hey! You!"

The girl looked at him scaredly. "C- can I help you?"

"Do you know Sir Danny?" Tucker asked fastly.

He wasn't even able to talk anymore as she sprinted out of the castle and headed to the gate, Tucker knew that he had to prevent her from going to the field. "Stop!" But she wasn't stopping anytime soon, she ran faster until she was standing in front of the gate, which the gate keeper wouldn't open up for her.

"Open it up already!" She screamed.

Tucker caught up to her and shoved her into the gate. "Listen to me!" He nearly yelled. "Do you know him or not?!"

"Why would I be acting like this if I didn't know Sir Danny?!" She yelled at him, nearly in tears. "Where is he? I need to see him!"

Tucker let go of her and gave her a warning look. "I.. think... he's dead."

Sam stared hard at him, then dropping to her knees. She then began to cry on the spot, leaving Tucker in a awkward position. It had began to rain and he could tell that she was getting soaked. "You need to get back inside.. um.. girl."

"No!" Sam said, wiping tears away from her eyes. "One, the name is Sam, and two. Bring me to Danny!"

"If you must.."


	4. Save Fenton, saved by Phantom

Sam did not know that she could run as fast as she was running at this instinct, Tucker was barely keeping up to her that he almost had to stop for a breath.

"Where is he?" Sam nearly yelled at Tucker as she came to a stop and he stopped right next to her. She was furious that she couldn't find Danny at all, and she didn't want to be all alone after the battle, having no one to spend time with.

Tucker looked around. "He was here when I left.."

"Are you telling be you lost him?!" Sam nearly yelled, placing her hands on her hips and giving him the 'if looks could kill' look. "You idiot!"

"I am a higher rank then you!" Tucker yelled at her. "Don't call me a idiot!"

Sam growled. "I'll call you what I want to call you!" She yelled as she turned to look for Danny once again.

Tucker sighed, and pulled his sword out of his sealth and grabbed onto Sam's arm and pulled her back. Sam gasped at the sword which was in the ground right where the she was standing, if Tucker was Danny, she would have glomped onto him, but this was Tucker, someone who she wasn't liking at that moment. "Thanks.."

Tucker didn't respond as he attacked the warrior that tried to attack Sam, he swung his sword hardly at the warrior and knocked the guy to the ground, he then sliced at him one more time, then turned to look at Sam who was still looking for Danny. "Just calm down ok? We'll find him."

Sam weakly nodded at him as he walked up to her, then stared past her to look among the field. "He's over there! That guy has him!"

Sam turned so quickly, that she nearly knocked Tucker over in the process. She squinted her eyes to see the jet black hair of Danny as it slid across the grass. "We can't get there in time!"

Tucker turned to look at a horse that was abandon on battle. "Sure we can!" He said as he got up on the horse, he then smiled at her. "Get on!"

Sam shook her head then got onto the horse and sighed as she realized that she had to hold onto Tucker so she wouldn't fall off. So, unpleasantly, she wrapped her arms around him. He then kicked almost gently against the horse's side and the horse took of in a mannered way. The horse then began to run faster, and it kept on running until Tucker forced the horse to stop, almost making him and Sam fall off the horse. "What. The. Crap."

Tucker glanced at Sam as she spoke to herself, then looked at the warrior who was carrying Danny. "Give him back!"

The warrior turned to look at Tucker and Sam nonchalantly, then gave them a dark look. "Why should I? There is no need to!"

"What do you mean?" Tucker yelled. "Why would you need him? What is so important about him?"

The knight in the black armor seemed annoyed by Tucker. "It's been orded by my king."

Tucker got off the horse and pulled his sword out, he then got into a fighting position. "Bring it on!"

The two of them charged at each other with all of their strength in this battle, neither one of the two would know that they were both gotten hit from their opposing enemy's and had fallen to the ground. Tucker looked up at the knight in the black armor. "Who are you?"

The knight stood up and readyed his sword, he then spoke calmly to Tucker. "I am the Fright Knight, the best knight in the whole world."

Tucker stood up and faced him with his sword high in the air. "I beg to differ!" Tucker yelled, charging at the Fright Knight fastly. He jumped out of the way of his attack and sliced his sword at him gracefully. The Fright Knight dodged with ease and countered attacked on Tuckers attack. Tucker was knocked down to the ground, and before he could even think about getting up, he was stomped on by the Fright Knight. The Fright Knight laughed at Tucker's pain.

"Is this the best you got?!" He laughed. "What a wimp!"

Tucker growled loudly and tried to get up, but the Fright Knight has to heavy for his small body, so he was being crushed. But it wasn't long before another warrior had struck the Fright Knight, sending the knight backwards and fell down. The same knight that attacked kept on attacking until the Fright Knight fled away from battle.

Tucker stood up and looked at the horse, he then was startled. "Sam?! Where'd you go?" Tucker turned to look at Danny, which Sam was next to, giving the shocked look at. Tucker ran over to her quickly and stared at Danny. "What are we going to do?"

Sam looked at him. "You fight off anyone that comes near here, I'll take care of the rest!" Sam ordered, pointed at the knights that were coming their way.

"But.." Tucker mumbled, glancing at her once more before going to fight once again.

Sam looked back down at Danny, she'd forgotten what his face looked like, it changed a little since the first time she saw it when she met him. Sam shook her head and had to think of a way to get Danny back. She checked him for a pulse, there was one, but it was a feint one, which could lead to death soon.

Sam knew what she had to do. She positioned herself ontop of the fallen knight, she then placed her hands on his chest carefully, trying not to damage anything else that happened to his weak body. She then used her hands to push against his chest hardly, she did this three times. She then paused, she knew that it was wrong to connect her lips to his, but he could be dieing.

Mostly nervous, she leaned in towards his head. She connected her mouth to his and tried to get him breathing once more. She noticed that he had dried lips, probably because he had been battling allot. She pulled away shortly after she connected her mouth to him, trying to stop the blush that was growing on her face, but she couldn't prevent it. She then pushed against his chest, then, again, nervous she leaned in towards him, connecting her mouth to his and doing the same all over again.

She pulled back, staring at him, blushing. She couldn't believe that she was doing this, just to save his life, Tucker could have done this, a long time ago. But no, Tucker didn't and her she was giving Sir Danny Fenton CPR just to save his life. Sam continued to do the CPR, and after connecting her mouth to his for the fifth time, she felt something come back to her, opening her eyes widely, she pulled away from him quickly, beat red in the face.

Danny opened his eyes slowly, regaining his conscious. He tried to sit up, but he didn't realize that Sam was litterly ontop of him. He began to blush and she got off of him and back away slowly. Danny then sat up and looked at her confused. "Did you just?"

"I'm sorry!" Sam cried out.

"What?" Danny asked.

Sam shook her head. "I didn't mean to!"

Danny stared at her confused once again. "Didn't mean to what? You saved my life!"

Sam looked at her feet. "I.."

Danny stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, you shouldn't be out here."

Sam stared at him. "Danny.."

"Whats wrong Sam?" Danny asked, smiling at her.

Sam looked to her left, thinking to herself, _How can he be so calm after he knew that I saved his life? I'm not even talking right, nether yet I'm probably still blushing!_

"Come on!" Danny said, a little impatient. "Don't make me pick you up!"

Sam didn't take his hand as she stood up and she faced him. She then gave him a dark look. "Your so clueless Danny!" She yelled, running off farther into the field, having no clue where in the world she was going, all she knew was that she had to get away from him.

"Sam!" Danny yelled and looked at Tucker, who had finished fighting off the knights.

--------

Sam stopped running when she knew that she was far enough away from Danny. She dropped her knees. "You're so clueless!" She said to herself, she then crawled over to a tree which was almost in the forest. She then began to crying. "How can you act so cool after something like that happens?!"

Sam looked up, she looked at a knight that was in front of her. She didn't know whether that they were on her side, or the enemies side. They raised their sword in the air high. Sam gasped, she knew that they were trying to kill her.

Sam jumped out of the way from the attack and looked at the knight. "Go away! Go kill someone else!"

The knight chuckled. "Your funny!" He said as he raised his sword once again. "But its masters order to kill anyone on the opposite side."

Sam tried to jump out of the way again, but her foot caught on something and she fell face first into the ground, she moaned to herself and looked up at the knight who was bringing the sword down towards her.

"Leave her alone!" A voice called, and the knight stopped in its track, the sword was a few inches away from Sam's body.

Sam gasped at the sight she was seeing, she was seeing the one and only Danny Phantom.

Danny growled at the knight. "Must you hurt young girls? Really?" He hissed as he slapped his hands together and the ectoplasm shot out of the hands and at the knight, then knight fell over, bringing the sword with him. Sam stood up and turned to run.

But she wasn't aloud to run, she was picked up by the ghost and they both went flying away from the knight. "Are you okay?"

Sam looked at him, she then nodded slowly. "I.. I thought you were a bad guy.."

He sighed. "That's what everyone says," He said. "I bet you know I'm Danny Phantom right?"

Sam nodded. "I'm Sam Nosam."

He smiled at her. "Your cute."

Sam blushed. "Excuse me?" She asked as they were flying closer to the ground, he then landed on the ground and placed her down gently.

"You heard me," He said, flying up. "Your cute."

Sam watched him fly away, she then blushed again.


End file.
